


Darkest Hours

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom!Junhui, Human!Junhui, Implied/Sugar-Daddy Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Vampire!Minghao, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: To be frankly honest, Wen Junhui had never thought of having a sugar daddy. His life was pretty much good, he had friends, a place to sleep and food to eat. Everything was good until one day he said something a protagonist would often say before shit about to happen to them: "What’s the worst that could happen to a broke student like me?”Apparently, a lot.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Darkest Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Characters other than Junhui and Minghao only have brief appearances in this story. This is a heavily-focused FanFiction of JunHao.

To be frankly honest, Wen Junhui had never thought of having a sugar daddy.

Junhui was not from a wealthy family and he is barely hanging on considering the small apartment he was living in which was barely wide enough for him to move around without having to trip over his own feet or something. The ‘free heater’ wasn’t even working and the electricity barely covered the small fridge he had at the same time with his computer. Let’s not forget the rent and the annoying old lady who owned this building, and did he mention how thin the fucking walls are? He could practically hear his left neighbor jerking off to a porn and his right neighbor fucking like cats almost every night—Junhui started to think that maybe they’re porn stars or something? No hate, it was just his assumption.

Junhui took music as his major, he didn’t regret his decision despite the amount of student loans he had piling up each time because music had always been the one thing that liked the most in this life. With music, Junhui could be at ease and forget the shitty life he had for a moment; with music, Junhui could travel to anywhere, any time as he pleases; with music, Junhui could heal himself. But of course, even with all the pro(s) of taking music as his major, he couldn’t deny the small voice in his heart questioning about the choices he made back then.

Why did he choose music? There was no guarantee to his future at all, the most he could be is being a part of an orchestra but would that be enough for him? A soloist? Junhui could only dream, maybe he heard his friends saying that he has the talent for that but economically speaking, he wasn’t capable of going solo; it was just a dead end for him.

Then why didn’t he choose business and administration instead? Or anything else other than music? He knew for a fact that he might just die as nobody and there was nothing worthy that he could leave behind other than the old piano he had which was taking nearly the entire space of his small apartment. Why didn’t he choose something that could guarantee his future, something that could give him a stable job and a decent place to live? He didn’t know the answers to those questions, maybe he did want to die at a young age. The faster his death approached, the better it was for him.

But those questions and worries were quickly brushed aside when he got a scholarship, Junhui was smart—hell he might as well be a prodigy in music. Even though he had to admit that he barely got any sleep most of the days in his life, no one could ever deny that Junhui was one of the smartest students in their university. He was in the top three for two consecutive years—well, some might argue that precisely because he was in music, there is really nothing to learn other than having to play the instrument nicely. Junhui didn’t care, at least he got the scholarship and didn’t have to worry about how to pay for his tuition for the rest of his student years.

This might as well be a gift from heaven since they made him so poor he barely has a penny in his pocket, it was the least they could offer to be honest. His life was already hard enough for a young man like him, he needed some help to keep going. And so, the thought of having a sugar daddy never crossed his mind. He was doing fine.

Junhui’s life was pretty much good, he had friends, a place to sleep and food to eat except for money—but that could wait until he graduated and do something about his talent in music. Hopefully by then, a miracle would happen in his pathetic life. He already had things in mind, perhaps he could try a few auditions or even try a street performance, but whichever it was going to be, Junhui wouldn’t be thinking too much about his struggle with money. Sure, he wasn’t able to enjoy his youth like most of his friends did, having girlfriends, going out to parties and such. But he wasn’t someone who cares about things like that to begin with, music was more than enough for him.

But that was until his professor called him and dropped the bomb right to his face.

“I’m sorry, what?” Junhui asked in disbelief, doubting his own hearing.

“You hear me Mr. Wen, we decided to take your scholarship back. I am so sorry, but there is nothing I can do about this.”

“N-no, I mean why? Did I do something wrong?”

The professor in front of him sighed, as if she was tired of dealing with Junhui and his endless series of why(s). “Someone reported to us that they saw you smoking and exchanging drugs Mr. Wen, you know that those two are prohibited by our school. I get that you’re probably stressed from having too many things happening all at once and the fact that you also need the money to keep going,” She let out another sigh. Junhui didn’t like the way she addressed his conditions as if he was that desperate for money— _he didn’t_. “But you broke the rules, so there is really nothing I can do to keep the scholarship going. I am just a messenger here, I don’t make the decisions.”

“But I didn’t even smoke,” Junhui insisted. “And those are not even drugs, they’re dry pigments!”

“That is also what the other students before you said, you don’t have to lie. I understand your situation and I—”

“No, you don’t understand.” Junhui cut her off. “I don’t smoke and I barely have free time to do anything besides working and studying. Do you really think I would spend my time by smoking? When I’m a musician? Do you honestly think that I would throw my future away to deal with drugs? Risking everything I have done to get this far? I might be poor in your eyes, but I am not _that_ desperate for money.” He looked at his professor for a moment, she looked like she didn't believe a word he said and seemed to be the type of those stereotypical teachers who were tired of broke kids like him breaking the rules, doing something bad and then using the excuse of being broke for everything—begging for their sympathies. And in that very moment, Junhui realized that no matter how hard he tried, no one would believe him. No one would believe someone who barely had a penny in their pocket, not even the adults who were supposed to be their ‘guardians’. “I am sorry for wasting your time.” He said before standing up, taking his bag with him and leave the professor’s office without even looking back once.

* * *

“So, what are you going to do now?” Wonwoo asked, looking at his friend who was now lying on his bed with eyes closed. The Chinese male might seem like he’s calm, but Wonwoo knew that he must’ve had a lot in his mind right now. Junhui didn’t like asking for help, and that is a fact everyone was frustrated about.

“But _hyung_ ,” Seungkwan groaned. “You don’t even smoke and everyone else in this school knows that!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Junhui finally speaks. “No one cares about the truth.”

“That is so unfair, who would even want to do something like that to you??”

“Do you want us to help you?” Joshua asked carefully, knowing very well that Junhui was sensitive when it comes to asking help from his friends—even though they didn’t mind and would be more than happy to help him.

“Nah, this is not the end of the world so I’ll think of something.”

“Jun—”

“Wonwoo, no.”

The change in Junhui’s voice told them that the Chinese male’s decision is final and there was no room for an argument, Junhui had always been like this. He never wanted his friends getting tangled in his problems, always saying that he would find a way out or he would deal with everything on his own—and _he did_ , he did exactly what he said to them but that doesn’t stop them from worrying over his condition. They wanted to help, besides that’s what friends are for right? To help when you needed it. Well, unfortunately for Junhui, it doesn’t work that way.

“I need to go,” Junhui suddenly said, getting up from the bed with his bag slung over his shoulder. “I am late for this new job.” He quickly added when he saw that Seungkwan was about to say something.

“New job?” Seungkwan asked carefully, clearly worried about the older male—Junhui had too many part-time jobs already.

“Yeah, remember the new café you told us before? They’re looking for part-timers.”

“Oh… Be careful _hyung_.”

Junhui rolled his eyes, “What’s the worst that could happen to a broke student like me?”

* * *

  
  
Well, someone really needed to teach Junhui how to shut his mouth before he died from it. He hated to admit that all of this might’ve happened because of the words he said earlier, yeah what’s the worst that could happen to a broke student like him? Apparently, _a lot_ _of things_.

This person in front of him for example, Junhui wasn’t even sure if this person is a human or not considering the amount of blood gushing out of his dozens wounds. _He should run_ —according to Wonwoo his best friend, he should run when he encountered something that he wasn’t even sure what or whom. The first thing he should do was to run as far as possible from it, and then pretend like he never saw anything that day.

Wen Junhui should run, then why the fuck he took a step closer and kneeled next to the bleeding man?

“Are you okay?” He asked, surprised that he didn’t stutter even a little bit.

The man didn’t answer him and he had his eyes closed, seemingly to be in a lot of pain considering the way his brows were furrowed and sweat trickled down from his forehead. So, being the dumb cat he was, Junhui settles with the fact that this man probably couldn’t even speak to ask for a help and he decided to open his bag and took the first aid kit he always brought with him. Then he began to clean the wounds carefully not to anger this stranger until a voice stopped him.

“A mortal medicine can’t do anything about those wounds.”

Junhui froze on the spot, his hands stopping in the midway of cleaning those wounds. “H-huh?”

The man chuckled, coughing up another mouthful of blood. “You’re quite stupid for a mortal, aren’t you?”

“Well, that is very rude of you to say that to someone who is actually trying to help you.” Junhui huffed even though he didn’t dare to move nor look up to face the male in front of him.

“You can keep that to yourself, I don’t need it.” The man said again, pulling his hand away from Junhui. “You better run now before they picked up your presence here.”

But it wasn’t Junhui if he’s not being a stubborn, old cat. “They?” He asked again. “Who are they? Are they the ones who did this to you? Who are you?”

The man groaned, “You talk a lot.”

“My friends said the same thing, sorry I can’t help it.”

“Look at me,” the man said, voice thick with the authoritative tone Junhui never thought would be this sexy coming from someone.

“Am I going to die if I look at you in the eyes?”

It was dumb, but Junhui needed to make sure his safety first. Again, the reason itself was dumb. Why bother to make sure that you wouldn’t be drowning when you’re already in the water up to your chin?

“I don’t know, maybe.”

The lack of answer had Junhui rolling his eyes before looking up. Well, if he died then at least he didn’t have to deal with his shitty life anymore so that’s one thing to be happy about. But all colors were drained from his face the moment he locked eyes with the man in front of him, his eyes were crimson red like fresh blood and glowing dimly in the dark alley. He couldn’t see the man’s face clearly but he was sure the man was Chinese, or at least Asian. Wait, was this man even human? Because the last time Junhui checked, humans weren't supposed to have red glowing eyes like this.

“Are you scared?” The man asked again, somehow his gaze softening.

“I am going to assume that you’re not a human considering you have beautiful—I mean, you have red glowing eyes.” Junhui stuttered, his face reddening from his own stupid mistake. _What the actual fuck?_

The man chuckled, “Thank you. I heard people say they’re lovely.”

Junhui rolled his eyes again, “Since mortal medicine doesn’t work on you, what do you need to heal then?”

The man showed him his sharp fangs and Junhui swallowed the lump in his throat dryly, he felt like a prey caught in the spotlight. “Do I need to tell you that as well, or are you smart enough to figure that out?”

“You want my blood?” Junhui suddenly asked, eyes immediately went as wide as possible the moment he realized what he just said. _What the fuck Wen Junhui?_

The man tilted his head to the side, seemingly to be interested in the mortal in front of him. You don’t get a mortal offering their blood willingly to you even after knowing who you truly are every day. “Do you even realized what you just said to me?”

“Um… Yes? I mean, I kind of don’t but I already said it so yeah…” Junhui laughed nervously. “But you can say no though.” He added quickly. “I mean, you’re probably a little bit picky about that kind of thing and I don’t even know if my blood will taste good or like shit since I don’t think I’ve been eating healthily in like forever so—”

“Stop it.” The man said again, gripping Junhui’s wrist gently.

“Okay, sorry.” Junhui sealed his lips almost immediately.

“I don’t usually do this since I’m not a low rank creature, but you don’t have to worry about that. You won’t feel anything.” The man said, his fangs growing longer and sharper before he dug his fangs into the skin. The Chinese male winced at the sharp little pain he felt, but he said nothing as the man in front of him began to feed from him like he had been starving for days. Junhui’s eyes watched as the wounds on the man’s body began to heal and his skin started to gain its original color which is feverish honey. The man pulled his fangs out after a while and began to lick the wound on Junhui’s wrist, unaware of the mortal’s reddening face. “Thank you Wen Junhui.”

* * *

Junhui didn’t know how he ended up in his own small apartment or when he arrived here, but he didn’t even want to think about it. All he had to do was to act like it never happened, just like what Wonwoo told him and he was going to do just about that for the rest of his life. If the man he met last night was truly not a human then it’s better for him to pretend like he didn’t know anything and continue living his miserable and poor life like before. He didn’t die—Junhui didn’t know what to feel about that, but at least it shows that the man might actually be a good person… or was he a creature? Junhui shook his head, this was not the time to be thinking about the mysterious hot man.

He let out a sigh, “What am I going to do with next semester’s tuition?” He asked particularly to no one. “I don’t have money, I’m not even sure about what to eat tonight after I barely paid this semester’s tuition with everything I have in my pocket… Should I sell that old piano?” Junhui snorted after realizing his own words. “Who would even want to buy th—”

“Hey Jun!”

Junhui swore his heart stopped for a second the moment Soonyoung’s face popped out of nowhere in front of him. “My goodness, heart attack exist???” He said, clutching his heart.

“Sorry, I didn’t see what you were doing.” Soonyoung grinned sheepishly. “But Professor Kim called you to her office, it seems like it’s something important.”

Junhui internally groaned upon hearing his professor’s name, not her again. “Is it really that important? You think I could get away by making up some excuses?” He asked, hoping to find a chance to avoid meeting his professor today or any other day.

“I guess…?” Soonyoung said, quite unsure. “I mean, it seems very important… But I don’t know how important that is, I think you better go and check it for yourself.”

Junhui sighed, a loud and desperate sigh. “Of course.” He muttered to himself before leaving the library with a heavy heart and footsteps. It was always important when it came to Wen Junhui, the broke yet genius student.

* * *

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard what I said, all of your necessities for the following semester has been paid. You don’t have to worry about that anymore, you can focus on your study now.”

Junhui blinked, clearly dumbfounded by the newly heard information. “So, are you saying that I don’t have to worry about the tuition anymore and just have to focus on my study until I graduate from here?” It sounded too good to be true, and Junhui didn’t want to believe her words just like that. Nothing in this life came free, there must be something behind this.

“Yes,” The professor nodded. “Roughly speaking, you don’t have to spend a single penny at all until you graduate from this university.”

“B-but… Who paid for all of that?”

“He said he’s an acquaintance of your father, let me see… Ah, his name is Xu Minghao.”

Junhui’s brows furrowed and his frown deepened upon hearing the name, who the fuck is this Mr. Xu? An acquaintance of his father? Junhui didn’t even know who his father was, let alone his acquaintances. “But I don’t—” before he could finish his words, he heard someone entering the office. He was about to turn his body when a hand was placed on his shoulder, firm and strong. He sealed his lips tight and stayed in the position, somehow fearing for his life if he were to disobey this person.

“I would like to talk to him in private if that’s not too much to ask,” the man said, his voice thick with authority that somehow sounded familiar to Junhui. “No ears and eyes.”

“Sure Mr. Xu, I will make sure of that.” The professor said before she left the office and made sure no one was around to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Junhui was aware that he is sweating, and the fact that his heart picked up a beat or two also didn’t help his situation either. He didn’t know this man, who he was or what he wanted from him. And being in the same room with the man made him uncomfortable too, as if he was a prey being watched by an eagle. Junhui could feel the man drumming his fingers on his shoulder, gentle but filled with power and absoluteness. He knew that there is no way this man was a common citizen, at least he must be very, very rich to be able to pay his tuition as if it was nothing to him—music wasn't exactly a cheap course.

Then he felt the man retreated his hand before making his way towards the seat in front of him, he sat down with much gracefulness in someone as if he owned the entire university and the land it was built on—he might actually, but Junhui didn’t want to think much about it right now, at least not when he was in such a situation. Junhui kept his gaze on the floor, not wanting to look at the man nor making eye contact with him.

What if this man was a mob? Or worse, someone who sells human organs in the black market? Wouldn’t it be dangerous for him to be involved more than what was necessary—Junhui internally scoffed, this man paid for his tuition for fuck’s sake, what the hell ‘more than what was necessary’ even means right now?

“Hey,” the man said again after quite a while. “Aren’t you curious about me?”

 _Well, I am. But I don’t feel like risking my life just to know who the fuck is out of their mind for paying someone who is basically a stranger’s tuition as if it doesn’t cost him anything_. Of course, Junhui didn’t say that out loud. He loved his life after all, instead he tightened his grips on the armrest until his knuckles turned white, there was a weird sensation pooling in his stomach and he didn’t like the eerie atmosphere of the room ever since he was left alone with this man.

He wouldn’t deny how his mind running miles was only adding fuel to the fire, the more he tried to think of the outcomes of this meeting, the more he felt nervous about being left in the same room with a stranger. What if this man was actually a debt collector who’s here to take Junhui’s organs to pay for his unknown father’s debt?

The man chuckled, seemingly to be very amused by something. “I am not a debt collector sweetheart.” He said, tilting his head to the side.

Junhui swore his heart fell onto the floor the moment this man said something about being a debt collector as if he heard all of Junhui’s thoughts inside his mind, there was a big lump in his throat and Junhui felt like all blood from his body had been sucked dry. _How did this man know?_

“You’re pretty loud,” the man said again. “Your thoughts, I mean.”

There was a thick silence over the two of them before Junhui finally mustered up enough courage to say something. “W-what do you want” He asked, a stuttering mess.

“Hmm,” the man hummed, tapping his chin with his long and slender finger. “Do you want to be my _chosen?_ ”

“Huh?” Junhui looked up faster than his brain could think of any reasons not to— _shit_. He closed his eyes after realizing his mistake.

The male chuckled at the action, “Open your eyes Junhui.”

“And risking my life? Like hell I would.” Junhui snapped, slapping his own mouth and regretting his words seconds after. Ah, his mouth would truly be the end of him one day.

_“Open your eyes Wen Junhui.”_

It might be because of the authoritative tone the man had, or the way Junhui’s curiosity was just too big for him to suppressed but Junhui swore he had tried his best to keep his eyes closed, but as if there was an invisible power forcing him to open his eyes, Junhui found himself staring at the man’s red eyes. “You…?” Junhui’s brows furrowed upon seeing who was in front of him.

The man smiled, before chuckling again—a light an airy chuckle. “Yes, me.”

* * *

  
  
“Wait, let me rephrase this again.” Junhui said, holding his hands up. “You want me to be your _chosen_ , which roughly saying is a… Blood bank?”

“Correct.”

“And you will provide me with anything I ask in return for my… Blood. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes,” the male said again, looking at Junhui with that lopsided smile of his. “Smart boy.”

Junhui blushed at the compliment, but mentally slapping himself back to reality. “And what exactly are we? I mean, where do we stand? Are we like in a relationship—no, not that one. Sorry, that was nonsense. What I meant is, are we a co—wait, that’s not it either. My goodness, this is embarrassing.”

The male tilted his head to the side, amused by Junhui’s flustered reaction. “Well, your kind likes to call it a sugar baby and daddy relationship.”

This time, Junhui was sure that his whole face, ears and neck were red and that there was no point in trying to act calm and composed anymore. “Mr. Xu that’s…” He cleared his throat. “We’re not—”

“Sexually driven?” The male asked, rising his brows with that lopsided grin of his again. “We could be,” he said, leaning back into his chair. “And it’s Minghao.”

Junhui looked at the man—Minghao, with wide eyes. “You know that it’s very in—”

“Inappropriate? I know, but you were the one offering me your blood. You know how intimate it could be, that night you gave me permission to _own_ _you_.”

“To own—I’m sorry, I did what?” Junhui blinked in disbelief.

“You might be unaware of this, but the night you gave me your blood, you also gave me the permission to own and mark you. You see, we vampires usually don’t take blood from a living host because other than sanitary issues, it would attract other vampires to drain the host’s blood after we feed from them, let’s say it’s like a… After-scent? Causing a killing chain reaction, it gets worse if you’re an ancient vampire or a high ranked one, this situation could be dangerous and a pain in the ass to deal with. That’s why we don’t drink from a living host.”

“But I don’t…?”

“Exactly, you haven’t met any other vampires than me, have you? Why do you think so?”

“Because my blood tastes like shit?” Junhui blurted out the first thing crossing his mind.

Minghao chuckled, “Your blood doesn’t taste like shit, and I can assure that.” He winked.

Junhui blushed at the gesture and ignored the weird sensations in his stomach. “Then why?”

“Guess it.”

Junhui rolled his eyes at Minghao’s answer, of course the vampire would say that. “Uh… Because you’re a low rank vampire? You know, those types of low ranks who usually don’t get a say in things.” He shrugged, but immediately regretted his words when he saw Minghao’s grin and amused expression.

“Do I look _that_ weak?”

“Uh…” Junhui shifted in his seat, now feeling extremely embarrassed. Goodness, what if this man turned out to be an important person? That would be devastating for him to know. “No…? I mean, you said the after-scent gets worse if the one who leave it is an ancient vampire or a high ranked one. Well, you don’t look like you’re old enough to be called ancient and I haven’t encountered anyone else other than you… Isn’t it because no one is interested in…” Junhui didn’t have the courage and face to finish his words. Saying the vampire in front of him was not interesting enough for other vampires to chase after the host he fed from is… _Rude_.

“Well, there is also another reason why.” Minghao said again, prompting his chin on one hand. “Which is the one who leaves the scent is at the top of the ranks, _The King_.” He said, his crimson eyes glowing brightly. “And because no one dares to mess with the king and his possession.”

“Oh… Um…” Junhui fidgeted in his seat, feeling somewhat naked under Minghao’s glowing red eyes. “Are you…”

“The king?” Minghao asked, and Junhui could only nod as his answer. “Want to find out?” He smirked, showing his sharp canines.

* * *

  
  
Junhui didn’t know why and how did he end up—okay, he actually knows why but it still didn’t justify nor explain what the vampire was currently doing to him. Minghao had him flat on all fours on his king-sized bed with a ridiculous amount of soft pillows, his clothes were all scattered on the floor and the vampire’s whole fist was inside his hole which was twitching from the burning pain and other sensations. Junhui’s brows furrowed as he let out a high-pitched squeal, feeling the vampire’s fingers prodding at his sweet spot. “N-no… Stop.” He whined, loud enough for Minghao to hear.

“Hmm?” The vampire hummed, licking Junhui’s earlobe. “But you seem to enjoy this, see?” He said, sneaking his other hand down to pump the male’s hard and leaking cock.

“A-ah…!” Junhui squirmed, trying to get away from Minghao’s hands. He was more than aware of how much of a mess he is right now, he was drooling from the overwhelming sensations, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and body covered in sweat. When the vampire offered to find out who he was, Junhui didn’t expect to be fucked like this. It felt good, but it was still embarrassing for him to end up in someone’s bed especially like this.

“Look at you,” the vampire chuckled, rotating his fist slowly and feeling the muscles contracting against the movement. “So pretty for daddy.”

Junhui let out another desperate whine, trying to get away from the vampire’s hands for the nth times that night. But instead of getting what he wanted, all Junhui got was a light and airy chuckle from the vampire before he pulled his fist out slowly, ripping another high-pitched whine from him. A shaky breath escaped Junhui’s lips, who knows that he could fit a whole fist inside? And according to Minghao, he could fit so much more than just a whole fist of his.

Minghao licked his lips as he watched the way Junhui’s body shook when he reached his climax in a sudden without a warning, shooting the sticky white spurts all over the bed sheet and his palm. The vampire’s red eyes glowed dangerously at the scene before his eyes, he hadn’t even begin to taste his main course yet but Junhui was already a mess like this. He could feel the excitement and anticipation rushing right to his cock.

“Aw, poor baby is shaking.” He cooed, finally pulling his fist out and watched the gaping hole with his lustful red eyes. “How about we do something exciting and fun, hmm?” The vampire asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before pushing his cock inside in one swift motion until he was balls deep.

Junhui wasn’t sure how loud his whine is when the vampire bottomed out, all he could think of was the long and thick girth stretching him, pressing right against the bundle of nerves inside—it drives him insane.

Junhui’s head fell onto the soft pillows, his arms no longer had the strength to hold himself up properly. This was all too much for him to handle, who would’ve expected that he would be getting fucked by possibly the hottest vampire with the longest and massive cock he had ever witnessed in his entire life? The low grunts coming out of the vampire’s lips as he moved in and out slowly, setting a comfortable rhythm and pace for the two of them. The way he grabbed Junhui’s waist firmly—a gesture that would surely leave bruises the next morning and the rising temperature of the vampire’s room were all too much for the Chinese male to take.

“Silly baby,” the vampire chuckled before pressing their bodies together, feeling his skin against Junhui’s sweaty back as he began to fuck his pretty human in his earnest. Junhui’s beautiful voice was like music to his ears, his cries coming out in short and breathy sounds, and the way he was holding onto Minghao’s arm which was wrapped around his chest had the vampire growling in indescribable satisfaction. He wanted nothing but to ruin this pretty human of his until all Junhui could think of was the vampire alone and the feeling of his cock shoved deep in his tight ass.

“H-Hao…!”

“Close baby?” The vampire asked, picking his pace up until the Chinese male could only choke on his own moans as a response to his question. He loved how Junhui cried when it became too good for him to handle, the way he sobbed every time the tip of Minghao’s cock brushed against the bundle of nerves inside and the way his tiny fists clutching onto the sheet desperately. “Hang on baby, it’s going to be an amazing ride.” The vampire whispered to his ear before plunging right back into the tight hole, ripping moans after moans from the Chinese male.

Junhui was more than aware of how much a mess he was right now, droplets of tears running down his cheeks, the way he couldn’t even contain his drool and with snots all over his face. This felt way too good to be true yet this moment is real, it was happening right now and Junhui could feel his second orgasm approaching fast with how the vampire was literally pounding into the tight heat of his. Junhui closed his eyes when his orgasm hits him without a warning, his body shuddering at the overwhelming waves of his climax as Minghao followed soon after, emptying his seed inside of him.

They stayed like that for a moment, Junhui moaning at the feeling of warm spurts after spurts filling him to the brim. The vampire chuckled at his reaction, leaning down until his chest was pressed against Junhui’s sweat back. “You smelled so good,” Minghao hummed, nuzzling his nose on Junhui’s neck.

“Can I have a bite baby? Please…?”

Junhui let out a whimper, too weak to form any coherent answer other than turning his face to the side and nodded weakly. He let out a shaky breath when he could feel the vampire’s tongue licking a wet patch of his neck before digging his fangs into the skin seconds after, gulping down the sweet blood in pure delight. Junhui tried to stay awake during the feeding process, but it was hard trying to maintain his consciousness when he was exhausted like this. He was this close to drifting off to dream land when he felt the licks right on where the vampire had bit him before a kiss was planted gently on it.

“You tasted good baby, so sweet.” Minghao hummed, pulling out after his cock softened. He heard a weak whimper from the Chinese male when his cum trickled out of his hole, then he saw the male covering his face with his arms almost immediately after. Minghao chuckled, scooped out the leaked cum with his thumb and pushed it back inside before taking a butt plug with a fake cat tail attached to it. “Who would’ve thought that you’ll be this needy, hmm?” He asked, pushing the butt plug in and watched as Junhui arched his back beautifully at the feeling of being full.

Minghao kissed the crown of Junhui’s head for one last time before heading out to the bathroom to retrieve some wet towels, it didn’t take him long before he was back and made sure to clean the Chinese male as best as he could in current situation where Junhui was all curled up and half asleep. He laid next to the male carefully, fingers threading the knots in Junhui’s hair. “So…” He said, starting a casual conversation as he didn’t just fuck the daylight out of this male earlier. “Have you figured it out?”

Junhui scoffed, burying his face in the soft cover of the bed—it smelled like sex and Minghao. “It doesn’t prove anything.” He said, voice was muffled. “How am I supposed to figure anything when you fucked me like that?”

The vampire chuckled, “I thought you could. This isn’t the best I can do baby, there’s more to come.”

Junhui rolled his eyes, he wanted to argue with the vampire badly on that. Who the fuck would have enough consciousness to figure such a thing when they were being fucked like that? Clearly not Junhui.

“Well,” the vampire shifted, pulling Junhui in his arms. “We can figure it out tomorrow.”

* * *

  
  
“Is that your boyfriend?”

Junhui winced at his friend’s suspicious tone and the small glare he sent towards him. “Uh… No?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “The landlady told me that you moved out of the apartment 3 weeks ago.” He said, taking a bite of his salad. “Said a rich and handsome looking young man picked you up with his shiny black car.” Wonwoo then turned his head around to face his best friend who was looking down, like a dejected kitten or someone who caught red handed. “Look, I don’t care about what you do outside the university life. I don’t even care if you find a sugar daddy for yourself or not, but Minghao? I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“You know him?”

Wonwoo looked at Junhui as if he just said something ridiculous, “ _He is Mingyu’s friend_.” He said, putting his fork down slowly.

“Oh, your boyfriend?”

“Jun, do you know who he is? Like, who he truly is.”

Junhui chewed on his bottom lip, what did Wonwoo mean by that? Did he know about something? Or about Minghao being a vampire? Junhui took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeats. “Uh… A rich Chinese businessman?”

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes down, “On a scale 1 to 10, how much do you believe in vampires?”

Junhui swore that Wonwoo’s question felt like a cold slap in December to him, was the other male even aware of the damage his question caused to him? Dying at such a young age is not cool, even if it was tempting for him. “Uh…”

“Answer truthfully.”

“Would it be okay if I said 10?”

There was an eerie silence between the two before Wonwoo picked his fork up again, taking a big bite of his salad. “Well, do you know his rank?”

Junhui’s eyes widened, how did Wonwoo know such a thing? “Uh… No?”

Then Wonwoo turned to face him, “Remember when I said that Mingyu is like a general in some kingdom shit?” Junhui nodded, sipping the mineral water to wet his dry throat. “Well, Xu Minghao is the king of their kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said some time ago on my twitter account, I might post something for Minghao's birthday which I did with this FanFiction of mine. This story originally, supposed to have more plot other than this ±6k words as you can see from my tweets a long, long time ago, but things happened and life goes on. So I present you, yet again my pathetic attempt to celebrate Minghao's birthday.
> 
> Special mention to my beta, Zan, I love you so much and thank you for keeping up with me. Thank you for finishing this despite your busy schedule, you're the best.
> 
> To everyone who have read until this far, thank you and don't forget to wish Minghao a happy birthday too. Everyone, please stay safe, healthy and happy.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ultshirate)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)   
> 


End file.
